1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing element chips by dividing a substrate having a plurality of element regions for each element region.
2. Description of the Related Art
An element chip such as a semiconductor element is manufactured by individually dividing a substrate of a wafer shape having a plurality of element regions (refer to, for example, PTL 1). In the related art disclosed in PTL 1, a back surface of a wafer is first ground in a state where a front surface of the wafer on which a circuit is formed is attached to a dicing tape, and furthermore, the wafer is thinned by etching. Thereafter, masking is performed by forming a resist layer on a region corresponding to the element regions, and plasma etching is performed, and thereby the wafer is divided into individual semiconductor elements.